Kwing
Kwing, also known as Knightwing, first name Luke and channel name "knightwing01," is the main figure, along with Amber (Kwife), of Knightwing Video Reviews. Kwing is among the more well-known game reviewers on YouTube, with just shy of 90,000 subscribers, and over 50,000,000 total video views. He's also had on some very popular and renowned gaming/video personalities on his series as guests, such as PeanutButterGamer, the Wiiviewer, TotalBiscuit, and (more than once) Dodger, a major figure from TheGameStation and host of the interview series "Dodge This!," as well as a competitor on "Iron Gamer." Kwing has been the one behind over 1000 videos over two main channels and multiple types of videos, including co-op gaming, walkthroughs, reviews, and gaming news. Early life and personality Luke Kwing was born in the 1980s, and he grew up with various medical conditions which he has to this day; the foremost of these are attention deficit disorder (ADD) and dyslexia, which cause him occasional difficulty in focusing, making it important for him to maintain a natural rhythm when playing a game. He is also outwardly allergic to onions, and often has trouble sleeping and with ulcers. But all explanation about allergies aside, his ADD and dyslexia were part of what made him a master at video games. Kwing disliked school as a child and his main interest was gaming; in fact, according to Kwife, he even learned to read from reading dialogue in video games. Luke's gaming interests were also encouraged by his father, who is known to be Kwing's fellow gaming fan when he was a kid, often providing him with his favorite two-player experiences in games like Super Mario Kart. Kwing's love of gaming also remains part of his career as a journalist today. Coming out of college, his major aptitude was in writing, so he decided to pursue a career in gaming news. He is also a musician: he is drummer in a band he has with his friend Chris Holland, with whom he often does covers of well-known songs in video games. His biggest ambition in life, however, is to work for Nintendo. Kwing's personality is very solemn; he is often focused on the games he plays and is ultimately determined to get through the level. However, he is always one to provide expert knowledge on subjects like the Batman universe. Kwing has been actively doing videos since 2006, and has done multiple types of videos in the past, many of which he still continues. Essentially all of these types also involve Kwife, and a few of them have her as an essential character. The major types of videos are: 'Reviews' This is a simple video type, typically of a 9 to 10 minute length, in which Kwing examines all aspects of a game, from the Story to the History to the good and the bad aspects, then giving a rating of said game on a scale of 1 to 10. Kwing does reviews rather rarely, especially in comparison to people like Frequenczy and the Wiiviewer, but this is likely because his reviews are generally longer than most. 'Retro Mondays' Retro Mondays are an invention of Kwings, intended, as he says it, to "make Mondays into fun days" and also to "make retro and Mondays fun again." They work in exactly the same way as normal reviews, except in the aspect that the only games up for examination are of the Nintendo 64 era or sooner. As of late especially, Kwing posts Retro Monday reviews on Tuesday or later, or even not at all. Still, this is somewhat made up for by the fact that he releases shorter videos very often. 'Let's Plays / Guides / Walkthroughs' Kwife and Kwife have been doing LPs for years, and have done them for various games. Some of his most well-known ones are Batman Arkham City, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Rayman Origins, LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. There's no particular pattern to which of these he does with Kwife, but the basic pattern is that he does two-player games with her and singleplayer games alone, but with her watching and commentating. However, exceptions are sometimes made; for example, in the case of LEGO Batman 2 ''and ''LEGO City Undercover. Kwing played alone because neither of them liked the shifting splitscreen line that lingered while playing in two-player Story Mode. Category:Characters